powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Oliver/Movie
:For the original TV version of this character, see Tommy Oliver. Tommy Oliver is the White Ranger of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, an armored warrior. White Ranger had the power of the White Tiger channeled through his Power Morpher and Power Coins. When the Command Center was destroyed, Tommy, along with the rest of the Rangers were forced to teleport to Phaedos in order to retrieve the Great Power with the last remaining power of the Command Center, to the dying Zordon's protests. Once there, he and the other rangers meet Dulcea, who once learning of their mentor Zordon's plight, helps them tap into the power of the Ninjetti, where Tommy learned that in him is an animal spirit waiting to be released- his being the Falcon. As Ninjetti, he and the rangers travel to the Monolith in order to retrieve the Great Power. Though waylaid by the Gatekeepers, Tommy and the others manage to access the Monolith, which also bore the Falcon symbol among its many creature emblems. It is here where Tommy gained the power of the Falcon Ninjazord. The zords return the rangers' powers and Tommy finds himself clad in his ranger armor with the Falcon's symbol emblazoned on his chest. He returned to Angel Grove with the other Rangers to battle Ivan Ooze and emerged victorious. With his Ninjetti power, he, along with the other rangers managed to revive the dying Zordon, reconstitute his energy tube and return the Command Center to a fully-functioning state. White Ranger - White Falcon Ninjetti= * Falcon Power Coin * Ninjetti }} Differences with TV version * In the movie, Tommy morphs with the call 'White Tiger!'. He comes last in the order of morphs as opposed to coming first in the TV series with the call 'Tigerzord'. Notably the White Tigerzord isn't mentioned in the film, as are any of the previous zords. * Unlike the TV version, Tommy's suit design sculpt matches the rest of the rangers with an angular chestplate. The chestplate however was colored black and lined with gold to match the TV look. * In the movie, Tommy wears his Power Morpher as a belt buckle, like the rest of the Rangers. In the TV series, he doesn't, but has an ancient Greek meander-like one instead, as the White Ranger suit came from a different Sentai that didn't use the same morpher and buckle. Also, Tommy's Morpher has silver plates instead of gold ones. * The opening narration states that Zordon and Alpha 5 chose six teenagers to become the Rangers. Taken literally, it could mean that Tommy was there from the beginning. However, this could also be explained away as a literary shortcut for the sake of the opening. * Ignoring the narration, the film details none of the history from before its events. Thus, despite aesthetics, seasons one and two of MMPR can be treated as Tommy's prior history, while season 3 which retells some of the events of the film may not be considered his future in detail. Notes * Like the TV series, Tommy's costume design, as well as his initial powers and weaponry was based off of KibaRanger, the Sixth Ranger of Gosei Sentai Dairanger. ** His belt design, however, is based on the Zyurangers, like the rest of the Rangers. * His 'new' Falcon powers and Falconzord were based from the Super Sentai Series installment Ninja Sentai Kakuranger. In the original show however, there was no ranger counterpart for the Falcon powers, as the Falconzord's Sentai counterpart was a sentient, if animalistic-minded, mecha. Category:Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1995 movie team) Category:PR Team Leaders Category:White Ranger Category:Male PR Rangers Category:Movie-exclusive PR Rangers